


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not　愛我、不愛

by Children_of_the_Shadows, kiku_azuya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, RLSB - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Children_of_the_Shadows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「你是否相信五十秒的注視就會戀愛？我見到你的那一瞬間，我難以言語形容。我不斷不斷不斷地望著超過一個月，我卻無法停下。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not　愛我、不愛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465516) by [Children_of_the_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Children_of_the_Shadows). 



> [授權]Hello!! Sorry for the late reply. I’m totally okay with you translating my fic so here’s a little go ahead. Do pass me the link when you’re done and good luck!!!
> 
> 最初張貼處：[愛我、不愛](http://themuddypadofwolfcave.weebly.com/2485925105122891998124859.html)

  
  
  
雷木思加速奔跑著，櫻花樹枯萎的樹葉底層，在他穿過它們的時候輕刷過他的頭。濛濛亮的陽光，時不時地穿透黑煤灌木與綠葉之間，使得他奕奕生輝。他的腳踏過一處水漥，水花飛濺得他的長褲四處都是。濕潤的青草又要再次留下斑點，但這是雷木思知道去工作的唯一捷徑。  
  
門鈴叮噹響起，同時間雷木思衝刺穿過後門。  
  
「算得太剛好了吧，路平！」店主艾德里安，他微笑地警告著，一邊將招牌從『休息中』翻轉成『營業中』。「把蛋糕擺出來吧。我已經看見客人囉。」  
  
在咖啡館裡工作是難以抗拒的。新鮮烘焙好的蛋糕、可頌和貝果香氣盈滿了空氣之中，越過桌子，飄到空間裡各個細小的角落。那是道早晨才有的美妙香氣，特別是當寒冬的冷冽正在緩緩抵達的時候。對雷木思來說，這幾乎就像是成了他每日所需的毒品，用以阻斷他感官，和伸出了他的手指掰斷托盤背面上巧克力蛋糕的末梢。  
  
那是間小小、小小的咖啡館；有著紅褐色長絨毛沙發在四週聚集，形成相當典雅的小小座位角落。金色玻璃珠珠取代了窗簾掛在窗戶上，當陽光投射得恰恰好時，最斑斕的彩色光影將會散發遍佈於室內。連桌子擺飾都是些形形色色的古怪，手工精緻的齋浦爾桌布，還有可能是古董，或者是從遺忘的廉價商店所挑選出來的餐具。  
  
那是間恬靜的店，也就是大多數的人們為什麼會來到這裡：陶醉在社會噪音的空缺之中。他們只是剛好 **多** 得足以保持忙碌和夠 **少** 人，所以，就只有雷木思、店主和一個名叫璜的哥倫比亞少年。並非為了寧靜前來的人們，則多是為了璜和他的腔音。雷木思不怎麼能理解那魅力，因為他向來最常從璜口中弄懂的就是『蛋糕』，而那也只是因為雷木思真的很喜歡蛋糕。  
  
「路平，茶男孩來囉。」  
  
雷木思睜大了雙眼，接著他迅速地消失到櫃檯後面，伸手去拿抽屜裡的銀製湯匙。他謹慎地檢查著他在湯匙上的倒影，好奇要是他將他的頭髮分到右邊，他或許能藏住他焦糖色髮絲裡的灰班。皺了皺頭，雷木思轉過湯匙，看看是否他的倒影在湯匙外側或許會比內側還好看。事實上一點也不。  
  
「路平，你在做什麼？」艾德里安問著，好奇地雷木思的肩膀後方向外張望。他在雷木思嚇一跳，頭還去撞到櫃檯表面時爆出大笑。「快去啊，走啊。記得告訴茶男孩的朋友，我們今天有新的太妃口味唷。」  
  
雷木思在他向桌子走去時，試圖用他的頭髮隱藏起他的不好意思。『茶男孩』其實是個名為天狼星的男孩，而他的朋友叫做詹姆。雷木思會知道他的名字，是因為他不時在無意間聽見他們對彼此交談。雷木思也知道他們很特殊，某方面來說包含了魔杖和魔法的那種，因為他能完美地感應到他們周身的氛圍。那與其餘的麻瓜有所不同，而雷木思總是辨認得出來，因為他知道他是相同的，縱然他試著隱藏它。雷木思不確定的是，為什麼他們每天早上都會到麻瓜咖啡館來，可是那到現在已經好幾個月了。天狼星總是在咖啡館裡點茶，而雷木思總是那個負責接待他們的人，以及滿面羞紅地說明每日特餐。  
  
雷木思正在暗戀中，有點像個年輕的女學生。  
  
「謝啦，老弟！你的咖啡一直都是我早上最棒的東西，」詹姆心滿意足地歎息道，又從他的馬克杯中輕啜了另一小口。「說真的，這幾天的工作快把我搞瘋啦。要不是那會痛死人的話，我就會從屋頂跳下去了。」  
  
天狼星對其嗤之以鼻，並沒有很注意在聽。他正失神地注視著他的可頌，他的雙眼失焦，而且仍舊因為殘存的睡意而疲倦。天狼星他，雷木思認為，從他一頭亂蓬蓬的黑髮和穿反了的衣服，不太算得上是個早起的人。  
  
「如果需要我提供任何其他的東西，再叫我一聲，」雷木思點了點頭微笑回應，然後走了開來。  
  
在他越過他的肩膀往後偷看時，他抓到天狼星望著他，灰色的雙眼突然變得深沉。雷木思迅速地轉過頭去，右手飛快而尷尬地摸摸他後面的頭髮。他感到有一點點笨拙和一點點自我意識過剩，可是依舊，他忍不住又盡可能小心地再次回頭看。不知不覺地鑲在他頭髮裡的淡粉色櫻花，飄落地面。  
  
天狼星仍在望著他。  
  
_……他喜歡我……_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
雷木思凝視著溢出的牛奶，挫折沖刷過他。「璜，」他輕聲說著，伸手拿取毛巾清理掉這片狼籍。「你可以幫我負責那張桌子的點餐嗎？我得在艾德里安發火前清掉這些。」  
  
璜看了看該張桌子。「茶男孩？」他以他濃厚的腔調問著。「他的朋友去哪了，我真好奇？」  
  
詹姆這個早上並沒有在這。反之，有另一個人和天狼星在一起：一個女人。一位非常美麗的女人，擁有沿著她背部披垂而下的亮麗紅色秀髮，以及如同珍貴的寶石般閃爍的碧綠雙眼。她坐得離他很近，還有一隻手在她跟他說話的時候放在他的手臂上。那是習慣性的親暱，奚落雷木思到他了解了，除了他茶裡有多少方糖以外，雷木思並沒有真的那麼了解天狼星。雷木思不確定為什麼他會盼望著。一個像天狼星的迷人小夥子，他身邊肯定已經有人了。  
  
雷木思猛烈地刷洗櫃檯。  
  
「不好意思？」  
  
雷木思停下來抬頭看。是天狼星的女人，而且她正探過櫃檯燦爛地笑著。雷木思弱弱地回笑道。「有什麼我能幫忙的嗎？」  
  
「其實，我想要多一點的糖，」她回應著，若有所思地捻著她指間的髮絲。「我的飲料太苦了，然後我想那個拉丁小男生正在忙著其他的客人。」  
  
雷木思咒罵著，他發現到，璜正相當明目張膽地和坐在窗邊的一個女人調情。「非常地抱歉，」雷木思致歉道，雖然他並沒有正對著她。「我會確保他得到好好的一頓訓的。」他交給她小小的糖罐，就在她探出她的要拿取時，微妙地撤離了他的手。「還需要任何東西嗎？」  
  
「實際上，有哦，」她狡猾地說著，拿出一個小小的髮夾。她抓起他前額所有的頭髮，然後趁雷木思吃驚的時候，咔噠一聲，熟練地把它夾到後方，遠離他的臉蛋。「你真的非常地可愛耶，」她讚賞地說道，將散落的幾縷髮絲塞至他耳後。「藏起來多可惜啊……」  
  
「喂，莉莉，克制妳自己，」天狼星插話道，一隻手臂環過她的肩膀，把她拉了回來。「別對著任何你喜歡的人調情。記住，你現在已經結婚了。」  
  
莉莉大笑起來，開玩笑地推了推天狼星。「哦拜託，你只是打翻醋桶啦。你幹嘛不承認？再說了，他還蠻可愛的……」  
  
天狼星給了雷木思一個短暫注視；一道難以辨認的眼神，那將寒顫送下雷木思的脊柱。雷木思看著他們兩個，肩並肩地走回去他們的桌子。他們的對話輕鬆而且笑聲不斷。他不想要去想他們在一起看起來有多迷人，因為那只讓人有一點點地難過。儘管如此，一個暗戀純粹就只是個暗戀。  
  
所以他聳聳肩，然後開始更換起咖啡過濾器。須臾，他在一個玻璃櫃上捕捉到他的倒影，接著注意到他頭髮裡的那個髮夾。那並不是普通黑色的那種，而是別緻的銀，襯有乳酪黃 ****色彩的玫瑰繁複地刻在表面上。雷木思用他的手指靈巧地勾勒著其中一片花瓣。  
  
_……他不喜歡我……_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「哈囉！」  
  
雷木思嚇了一跳，微微地往後靠到門上。「哈囉，」他好奇地回應道。「對不起，可是我們現在要關門了。」  
  
天狼星搓搓他戴了手套的雙手，還稍稍跺了跺他的腳以趨避寒冷。「我不是為了咖啡來的。我、呃、老實說這有點蠢，但我正好經過，還有我身上剛好帶了些髮夾。所以，我想說也許我能把它們給你、呃、」天狼星在雷木思困惑的表情下變得通紅，他便不自覺地拉了拉他的羊毛帽。「我是說，你可能會覺得莉莉給你的那個有點女孩子氣，所以我想說或許你會想用樸素點的。你的頭髮弄離你的眼睛時，你真的有變得比較好看，而且呃、」天狼星動了一下。「詹姆很容易嫉妒的……」  
  
雷木思歪了歪他的頭，完全被天狼星的瞎扯蛋弄糊塗了。他的腳動來動去，眨眨眼看了看四周，緊了緊他頸子上的圍巾，然後才再次回來凝視天狼星。「詹姆？」  
  
「啊，他是跟我一起來的那個朋友。他們才剛剛結婚而已，詹姆對莉莉有極度強烈的佔有慾。要是他看到在你頭上的那個髮夾……」  
  
「哦。」因為某種原因，雷木思感到鬆了一口氣，甚至開心。他一部份的胃突然跳起了有時候他們會為了小小餐廳內的小孩子們跳的愚蠢舞蹈；人要穿著公雞裝的那種。他試著不要表露出來，但他卻有著他咧嘴笑得像是個瘋子的感覺。「謝謝，」他說，儘可能平靜地，同時他將莉莉的花樣夾子交換成天狼星給他的那些。他不確定天狼星怎麼會認為這些比較沒那麼女孩子氣。它們上面沒有花朵，可是八對裡的每一對都被染成不同的虹彩，而最後一對有雷木思認為是兔寶寶的東西黏在前端。  
  
「來，讓我幫你，」天狼星輕柔地說，拿出紫色那對，然後用來把雷木思的頭髮向後推開。天狼星的手指在雷木思髮絲裡留連忘返，而他們的臉龐相當地接近，雖然那對他們而言沒有必要。雷木思能看見天狼星重重呼吸所呼出的陣陣煙霧，還有天狼星的頭髮以協和的角度從他羊毛帽下所露出來的樣子。他被天狼星的虹膜在閃爍街燈下的色彩變換給迷住了，就像是在觀賞出自煙囪的煙霧變化。  
  
雷木思轉移了視線，而後對著他自己的倒影尷尬地大笑。他看起來確確實實就是他在當下所感覺到的：像個十足的娘娘腔。「謝謝，」他說，眼睛專注在他們腳邊飛舞的暗棕色葉子。「那，我猜我們明天見吧。」  
  
「等一下！」天狼星大叫出口，拉住了雷木思的手肘。「呃、我是說……也許我可以送你回家或什麼的…呃……」天狼星漫不經心地揉揉鼻子。「如果你不介意的話，當然啦……」  
  
雷木思眨眨眼，感到他的心臟霎時停頓了下。他想要說好，或者突然再次跳起那個餐廳舞蹈，可是他在表現情緒上卻是完完全全地笨拙。他也想要用盡他的嗓音尖叫，可是他的喉嚨卻忽然感到哽塞，而且就像是期望著解答似的，他往上望了望天空。月亮近似滿盈了，只有邊緣還有些許的缺失。他僅剩下三天就會變形，還有他應該要休息和保存體力。但是……  
  
雷木思搖了搖他的頭，然後往右邊看去；他的房子太近了。「也許反過來，讓我送你回家？我有些剩下的三明治和蛋糕。」雷木思舉起他的小紙袋。  
  
天狼星大大的笑容是那麼地迷人；雷木思感覺到他的心臟又再一次像是抓了狂般地跳動。「梅林啊，這實在是太尷尬了。我甚至不知道你的名字。」  
  
「雷木思。」  
  
「雷木思，」天狼星試驗著。「你好啊？我是天狼星．布萊克。」他熱情地握了握雷木思的手，對著雷木思的方向發射了一個淘氣的眼色。「我…呃…製造掃帚。」  
  
雷木思抬起一邊眉毛。「打掃用那種還是飛行用那種？」  
  
天狼星突然咳了一下。震驚不已地，他瞪大了眼看著雷木思。「你是怎麼──？你是我們的一份子？」  
  
「不完全是，」雷木思承認道，取出他袋子裡的三明治，然後給了天狼星一個。「我實際上從未和巫師界有過任何接觸，除了你和你的朋友。我甚至從沒去過斜角巷或那些地方的任何一個。」  
  
「那學校咧？」天狼星透過滿嘴食物問道。「你沒有去霍格華茲嗎？你應該要收到一封信的。」  
  
雷木思在他胸腔裡感到那份熟悉的痛苦，隨著時間學會消逝的那份。「我是在家自學。有些……狀況，所以我從來沒有那個機會，真的。啊，可是我全部的咒語都很熟練；我爸是個很棒的老師。」雷木思沉思地咀嚼著。「我想我爸真的很想要我成為他世界裡的一份子，不過在十五歲的時候，我發覺到希望有多麼渺茫，然後就離開了。」  
  
「我也逃家啦！」天狼星大叫，迅速地吞嚥下肚。「你大概是我所遇過，唯一一個沒有因為我的名字而悲躬屈膝的巫師。」由於雷木思困惑的表情，他加以詳細地解說道，「我來自那些富有的純血家族之一。擁有崇高期望和道德低下的那種；就這麼說吧，我向來都適應不良，就因此而離家了。」  
  
「哦，」雷木思說，不確定他應該要憐憫還是恭賀天狼星。「我沒有逃家。我還是會在假日和我父母碰面。我只是離開自食其力，因為我認為他們需要為他們自己而活。在沒有我這個重擔的情況下，我是這個意思。」雷木思仍然記得，他媽媽爸爸為了要他留下而流了多少的眼淚。離開曾經是相當痛苦難耐的，但雷木思不願他們再為了他受更多的苦。「抱歉；雖然我們幾乎不認識對方，我還一直告訴你這些所有的事情。」  
  
「啊，不會！」天狼星大聲喊出，突然抓起雷木思的手。「我真的很高興你說了。說老實話，我一直想和你說話想了一個月，所以能看見不同面的你是很好的。不是只有能沖出好喝的茶的那面，」天狼星放肆地笑了起來，卻沒有放開雷木思的手。他們緊緊交扣的手指垂落在他們之間，而天狼星的拇指輕輕擦過雷木思的關節。「你確實有很多地方，就如同莉莉所預料你會是什麼樣的樣子。她有時挺不可思議的，那女孩。」  
  
雷木思臉紅了起來，試圖不要對天狼星的手抵著他的的感覺過度害臊。「你怎麼會這麼說？」  
  
天狼星在公寓社區的前方臺階停下。「你最後一次真的是為了你自己而做的事情是什麼時候；當你確確實實自私的一次？」  
  
雷木思凝視著。「我在這裡，」他最後終於低語說道，看著社區每一層樓所有不同花樣的窗簾。他緊緊地擠壓著天狼星的手，然後好奇著哪一層是屬於天狼星的，對著上天祈求不要是有粉紅色折邊窗簾的那一個。「我在這裡：站在你的門階上，然後希望著或許，只有或許，你有點像我喜歡你那樣的喜歡我……」  
  
天狼星驚喜地眨了一會兒眼睛，在冒出大咧咧的笑容和狂野的歡呼之前，他的腳以最最可笑的舞步在階梯上頭來回移動。他不斷不斷不斷地笑著，然後終於，在雷木思覺得像個十足的蠢蛋時，他拉過雷木思的腰，接著就在他唇瓣上種下一個大大的親吻。在第一次親吻之後，雷木思認為這是他最糟的一次了。天狼星仍然對著雷木思的嘴輕笑著，他的唇瓣伴隨著熱情的纏綿，手則是將雷木思拉得非常靠近，近到雷木思發現他自己被拉離了地表。他們的鼻子撞在一起，而且角度還非常地詭異。可是雷木思也認為這是他所有過的最棒的吻了，因為那是天狼星貼在他的唇上，然後說真的，那就是雷木思所需要的理由了。  
  
「哇哦，」天狼星低語著，拉開身子，但仍留有一隻臂膀環繞著雷木思的腰。他的目光呆滯，有著雷木思所看過最傻氣又最歪斜的笑容。  
  
不知怎地，雷木思發現他喜歡上天狼星唇上不對稱的傾斜，甚至愛上那小小的怪異，就像是天狼星無意識地擺動他的一隻耳朵般。「是啊，」雷木思笑笑，抬頭看了看天空。月亮比以往都要來的清晰，但在今晚過後，他無法讓他自己對它感到心煩意亂。他甚至不確定這有任何一件是真實的，或者這是否是他女孩子氣的幻想之一。「我猜我們明天見或什麼的……」  
  
「是啊，我猜，」天狼星輕柔地說著，接著他就像是改變了心意，再次阻止了雷木思，「不對。我在跟你同意些什麼？我是說，別走。呃嗯，我是說，要是你沒有任何安排的話，或許你可以進來喝杯茶？我的沒有你的一半好啦，可是也許陪伴和聊天可以彌補？」  
  
一開始，雷木思甚至沒辦法跟上天狼星的不知所云。事實是，雷木思面容呆滯地連站都站不穩，因為天狼星說服他留下來。雷木思確實試著集中心神到從天狼星口中運出來的字詞推車之上。而天狼星將他的混亂當成了同意，拉了他進入室內，然後向右邊走去。  
  
在雷木思注意到以前，他就已經站在他所見過最明亮的公寓裡了。那並不髒亂，但是不搭嘎的傢俱被擺放在四周，還有一座雷木思只不過看了看它，就刺痛了眼睛的超橘色電燈。那讓雷木思想起了天狼星的每個部分：所有零星的古怪，以及令人目眩的活力。那在某種程度上也非常地像天狼星，儘管滿是俗氣色彩，屋子仍舊挺 **酷** 的。  
  
「你是不是對摩托車非常著迷？」雷木思問道，盯著廚房長桌上的摩托車雜誌及書籍堆。  
  
天狼星在他將水壺注滿水的時候大笑起來。「你可以那麼說。我有一輛麻瓜的，我騎去上班還有回家。我今天把它留在工作那了，因為我在期望著你會答應跟我走。」天狼星可愛地羞紅了臉，還試著不要對上雷木思的眼睛。「啊，不過所有的這些雜誌是我們拿來研究用的！詹姆認為我快要花到光溜溜啦，但我是真的認為一輛飛天摩托車會棒透了。機械學實在是很難搞懂，所以我把每樣東西都拆了下來，連螺栓都拆光光為止，再重新組合它，然後──怎麼了？」天狼星不自在又疑惑地摸摸他的臉。「你為什麼那樣子看著我？」  
  
雷木思輕輕笑了笑，然後搖了搖頭。「沒什麼。只是你在說關於你的工作時：你看起來像個小孩子一樣。我沒辦法解釋。那很可愛，我想啦……」他在天狼星看上去像是被冒犯了的時候，笑得更加用力了。「那是個讚美，」雷木思透過他的笑聲解釋著，「真心的。能看見你享受在你所熱愛的東西之中很好。」  
  
天狼星透過半掩的睫毛往上看。「我也熱愛你，所以我是否有這個榮幸享用你呢？」  
  
雷木思被那挑起的嚇人句子給大大地嚇到了，他甚至沒有注意到天狼星漫步向他靠近，直到他們唇辦相觸的那剎那。在那之後，他輕易地溶解在天狼星的口中。他在那哄誘他、挑逗他和戲弄他的舌頭下變得虛弱，直到他癱軟在膝蓋上。他能感覺到天狼星襯衫下的肩膀肌肉，在雷木思的手躊躇地探索時緊繃起來。  
  
水壺尖銳地呼呼叫，而天狼星只離開了一下子；僅足以關掉爐火。「幹 ****他的茶，」他抵著雷木思的唇嘶啞地低聲說道。「我應該要早點做這個的……」  
  
雷木思總是對天狼星話語和行動感到驚喜，在今晚經過無數次之後，雷木思覺得被天狼星的步調所掌控了。天狼星將他的手臂滑過雷木思膝蓋後方，然後在一次敏捷的動作之中將他舉了起來，落入他的懷抱，成了新娘抱的樣子。那叫人尷尬透頂，但雷木思反駁的句子都被天狼星不懷好意的唇給吞噬掉了。雷木思發覺天狼星很沒耐性，是在他們跌進床舖的時候。缺乏耐性和飢渴，他的手總是在雷木思的身體上四處游移，還有試圖一口氣卸除過多的衣服。要跟上他的腳步根本是不可能的，當天狼星不知怎地設法讓雷木思的頭半卡在他的襯衫裡時，雷木思才終於迎頭趕上。  
  
雷木思在他們兩個一起掙脫它時放聲大笑。「稍稍喘口氣，好嗎？」  
  
天狼星什麼也沒有說。在雷木思終於解開他自己後，他發現天狼星正在盯著瞧；特別是對他背上的疤痕，雷木思一直沒辦法將他的傷口完全治癒的地方。它們不會痛，可是天狼星的凝視讓雷木思感到不適，於是他將床單拉向自己，作為一道屏障。  
  
「抱歉，」天狼星帶著歉意地說著。「我──」  
  
「忽視它們，」雷木思打斷道，「拜託。我還不想要解釋它們。」雷木思緊緊地閉上了他的眼睛；對著上天祈禱天狼星不會拒絕他。  
  
「沒有關係的，」天狼星低語著，接著雷木思感到他眼簾上純潔的親吻。纖長的手指勸誘著雷木思的自行鬆開周圍的床單。天狼星的嗓音讓人感到安慰，而他的親吻，在它們經過雷木思的頸間向下的時候很溫柔。「我不會問的。今天不會。」他推倒了雷木思，手溫柔地滑落雷木思的背部，而嘴唇漸漸地向下移到雷木思的胸口。「但有一天，當你會信任我的時候……」  
  
雷木思在天狼星的牙齒輕觸他乳尖的時候，即刻弓身離開了床面。那讓人難以抗拒；天狼星的熱情。他既強而有力又佔有欲強烈，某些程度上像是他什麼也不用，單靠跨坐和他的緊握就禁錮住所有東西。他的手正在撫觸著雷木思的每一處，上方，下面，然後在各個使得雷木思腳趾蜷曲起來，還有他的牙齒緊咬不放的地方。他的唇舌烙印和索取每個他們觸碰的地方，就像是以雷木思粗啞的叫聲「不要，天狼星，停下來！」和「我不能…要是你……」為食。那真的快把雷木思搞瘋了，儘管如此，是天狼星倚著他的 **觸感** 。他感覺到天狼星有多麼地想要他，從天狼星靠著他磨蹭，還有最後以一個迅速地衝刺推進他的方式。他感到天狼星的慾望在每次他動得更深入雷木思的時候，脹大成長至它的巔峰。  
  
「天狼星，我──」雷木思感覺到他的呼吸再也無法跟上他，然後天狼星伸出了手，將他拉得更近，允許雷木思用他的手腳緊緊地纏繞住他。雷木思可以嚐到溢出天狼星鎖骨的汗水。「我不能…我快要到──」  
  
天狼星在他之前達到，他的手指使勁地刺入雷木思的臀部，那將雷木思送過了邊界。雷木思的眼睛被他到達的力量掐緊閉上，可是他看見了炫目的閃光透過他的眼皮四散著。一道震耳欲聾的撞擊聲在他耳裡，但很有規律，而且不停不停地回響著，像是個跟隨著它主人的影子。心跳聲，他意識到，在讓他自己陷入精疲力竭和徹底的黑暗以前。  
  
當雷木思終於醒過來時，他處在一個夢幻般的狀態裡。他並不是很確定，究竟他是在夢中還是在現實裡，但可以肯定的是，他卡在兩者之間的完美界線上。這是一場夢，因為他感覺得到他身旁另一個赤裸身軀的溫暖舒適，而雷木思不是輕易屈服在某人之下的那種。就算是他像被天狼星吸引他般被人吸引；雷木思是謹慎小心的那種。雷木思也是非凡地平凡，而天狼星卻不是。這也是一場現實，因為即使是在他最娘娘腔的夢裡，雷木思也從沒想過睡在紫色的床單上頭。  
  
所以雷木思睜開他的眼睛。閉上它們。睜開他的眼睛。閉上它們。睜開他的眼睛，而後面對面對上天狼星的慵懶微笑。  
  
「你太神奇了。」天狼星低語著，親了親雷木思的額頭。「我甚至沒有辦法相信你在這裡……」  
  
雷木思抬頭看了看，手本能地上移，將他的手指纏繞進天狼星的亂髮之中。「我在這裡。我想……」  
  
天狼星低沉地笑著，然後蜷進雷木思身側。「你相信五十秒視線就陷入戀愛嗎？」天狼星在雷木思臉蛋上的困惑發現無窮的趣味。「我看見你的那瞬間，我沒辦法解釋。我不斷不斷不斷地看著，直到我察覺到時，我已經看了超過一個月，而且我停不下來。」  
  
雷木思把他的臉藏進天狼星的頸間。他害羞到甚至沒辦法說謝謝，雖然這或許並不是個說出口的理想處境。  
  
「我無法解釋，」天狼星繼續說道，雙臂環繞包覆住雷木思，然後將他的下巴靠到了雷木思的頭頂。「我昨晚才鼓足勇氣對你說話，可是那感覺順暢而容易。我──」  
  
「你應該在我羞愧而死以前閉上嘴巴，」雷木思提議，他的聲音抵著天狼星的脖子而模糊不清。他感覺到天狼星笑聲的震動，和他扎人的鬍渣渣在一個取笑的親吻中擦過他的前額。  
  
「我今晚會去接你下班。我有一個地方想帶你去……」  
  
雷木思害羞到無法對上天狼星的雙眼，所以他任由他的目光漫遊，在牆上一幅美麗的畫上安定了下來。那幅畫就如同它的特異般讓人驚訝；由白色、粉紅色和深紅色交織而成的網狀。雷木思花了點時間才搞懂，它們被複雜地畫成康乃馨，甚至更久後他才明白，如果你看得夠久的話，色彩會旋到了一起，形成無盡的花瓣螺紋。  
  
_……他喜歡我……_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在雷木思甦醒的那瞬間，他就知道他不應該去工作。他在變形夜之後從來沒有去工作過，艾德里安也從未對他每隔一陣子就會請假的事情抱怨過。儘管如此，這次他的傷口比較沒有那麼嚴重，而且靠幾個快速的咒語就輕易癒合了。這讓雷木思有更多的理由相信，去咖啡廳是沒有關係的，至少，就上早班。雷木思想要見到天狼星。他比什麼都還想見他，因為只花了過去整整三天，就讓雷木思和那男人徹底地墜入愛河。雷木思逐漸習慣天狼星早上總是會在那裡，還有總是在店家外面等雷木思結束。  
  
在雷木思看見天狼星的那瞬間，他相信所有事情都沒事的。老闆並不是很高興，因為雷木思看起來一點也不好。厚重的眼袋掛在他雙眼下方，還有他動作裡清晰可見的不靈活。雷木思知道天狼星也看見了，因為他的眼睛就如同以往一般熱切，眉頭滿是擔心地緊皺著。他在雷木思把他們點的餐點送到桌子上時，將一隻手覆蓋過雷木思的，甚至連詹姆都對雷木思有多蒼白議論紛紛。「你應該要坐下來，老弟，」詹姆說道，但雷木思已經神智不清到無法聽見了。他的肌肉感到發軟，而他在倒下時，清楚地感受到世界匆匆掠過了他。  
  
在雷木思醒過來的那瞬間，他知道他應該要待在家裡休息的。他在床上，凝視著粉刷成白色的天花板。所有東西都是白色的，就連鬆鬆地包圍著他拳頭的床單也是。唯一突出的色彩來自他右邊的窗戶，一盆小小橘色金盞菊站立的地方。有一股乾乾淨淨的明顯刺鼻味，但對雷木思鼻子而言卻是徹底的不舒服。空氣中也還有一股令人無法抗拒，而雷木思再熟悉不過的氣味。  
  
他已經知道他身在何處，但他仍舊問了在他床邊椅子上縮成一團的身影。「我們在哪裡？」  
  
天狼星抬頭看，他的雙眼佈滿血絲和疲憊。「蒙果。」  
  
某樣沉重的東西墜入雷木思的胃裡，然後他懂了；他懂了都結束了。他由天狼星看著他，卻不怎麼對上他雙眼的方式懂了，還有天狼星手腳的顫抖方式，雖然他穩穩地坐在他的椅子裡。自從雷木思離家以後他就沒有來過蒙果，但是他卻太過了解所有的例行公式和手續。雷木思沒有任何機會可以瞞騙過這個，因為天狼星已經看到了文件紀錄。天狼星 **知道了** 。  
  
「那是真的嗎？」天狼星問著，聲音粗啞地。「關於你的：那是真的嗎？」  
  
雷木思坐起身子，然後盯著天狼星緊握的拳頭。「是真的。我是狼人。」  
  
「幹，」天狼星咒罵道，把他的臉埋入他的雙手裡。「幹！你是在幹 ****他 ****媽的玩我嗎？」他用他的手指耙過他的頭髮，然後站起身來，突然在地板上瘋狂踱起步來。他飛快的走動攪亂了一旁的白色床簾，而每隔一陣子，他就會微微地撞上 ****床頭櫃。「他 ****媽的該死，我真不敢相信我──」  
  
「你覺得噁心嗎？」雷木思問著，感到他的喉頭緊縮，和他的雙眼刺痛著。他往上看著天花板，無法承受天狼星的心煩意亂和怒火；無法面對天狼星證實他早已知道關於他自己的所有事情。是的，他是個怪物。是的，他一直在欺騙他身邊的每一個人和是的，他感到羞愧。但是不，他不能收回。「你覺得噁心嗎，天狼星？」  
  
「沒有，」天狼星立即回答。「沒有，我不覺得噁心。我是……我是被弄混亂了。所有事情都這麼突然又重大。我不確定要相信什麼、跟怎麼反應、還有我……」  
  
「你後悔了嗎？」雷木思問道，這一次，天狼星的答覆就沒有那麼快速。雷木思的自制力瓦解了，而他一直阻隔在他雙眼之後的淚水落了下來。好可悲，他想著。在這個點上變得如此脆弱實在好可悲，還要屈服在他胸口裡的這份痛苦就更加地可悲了。天狼星已經見到了他最糟的一面，可是還要再看到雷木思像這個樣子實在是很屈辱。他粗暴地抹了抹他的眼睛，然後看向窗戶。  
  
「我不知道，」在很長的一段時間之後，天狼星回答了雷木思。「我真的再也不知道了。」  
  
雷木思甚至連門在他身後關上，還有天狼星確實已經離開後都沒有轉過頭去看。他並沒有讓他的淚水落下，因為他沒有那麼脆弱。他承受得了疼痛，就像他所做的其他事情一樣，而後對他過去這幾天有麼多愚蠢大笑了一下下。真是厚臉皮，他徒然地想著：午後的陽光傾灑進房間，而小小盆的金盞菊依然坐落在窗戶邊。  
  
_……他討厭我……_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「雷木思，你最近有吃東西嗎？」  
  
雷木思對著璜笑笑。「當然有。你為什麼會問？」  
  
璜聳聳肩，然後回去和雷木思一起清除沙發上的灰塵。「你最近看起來有點心力交瘁，就這樣。我只是想知道你是不是過得還可以……」  
  
「我沒事，」雷木思保證著，移動到下一張桌子去。雷木思 **是** 沒事的。在那事件之後已經過了兩個星期，雷木思已經從變形中完全康復過來。他每天都來上班，一如往常地協助艾德里安在清晨裡的烘焙。他為他所有的常客送上咖啡，確保對每一個人都微笑了，然後在他們離開的時候祝福他們有個愉快的一天。在一天結束的時候，他幫璜打掃店裡，同時艾德里安清洗餐具和丟垃圾。這樣子很自在；而且他甚至開始理解璜到足以展開一段對話。  
  
「從他們上次來過之後已經有一段時日了，對不對？」璜問著，用力刷洗著好去除一塊特別頑固的污漬。「茶男孩和他朋友，我想知道發生什麼事了。」  
  
雷木思轉過了身子，從靠近窗邊的桌子開始。「你知道是怎樣的。他們大概找到了另一間他們更喜歡的咖啡廳。」雷木思輕快地微笑，然後繼續清理。事實是，他自己也不知道在蒙果之後天狼星發生了什麼事。天狼星沒有回來過。雷木思並沒有期待他會，所以他將發生在他們之間的每件事情擱到一旁，然後繼續過活。  
  
冬季終於來到了這裡，而刺骨的寒冷終於過渡成白雪。有些時候，望著矇矓的早晨天空，雷木思會非常非常地想念天狼星，直到他覺得他無法呼吸的剎那為止。可是雷木思認為那會過去和消逝的，就像是這季節和這白雪。  
  
雷木思玩著掛在窗戶上的玻璃珠珠，看著它從他的指間滑落。他搖了搖頭，然後稍稍對自己笑了下，才將所有的珠珠拉到一旁和牢牢地綁緊它們。有一道輕輕的拍打聲從窗戶傳來，而雷木思發現小鳥這麼晚還在外面實在很怪。他忽視了它，可是那拍打聲變得越來越大聲，直到雷木思終於煩躁地抬起頭來看。然後凝視著……  
  
天狼星正站在那裡。在佈滿霧氣的玻璃後方顯得模模糊糊，但那就是他不會錯。天狼星在他察覺到他終於得到雷木思的注意之後，揮舞著手，然後用他長外套的袖子在玻璃上抹了個圓圈，直到他的臉龐清晰可見。他看起來很像他第一天在外面等待雷木思的樣子：一頂羊毛帽在他頭上，還有黑色手套包裹著他的手，他的腳重重踏著地面好維持溫暖。他正在試圖以口型說出雷木思的名字，可是每一次他說的時候，他冷卻了的呼吸在玻璃上結成霧，接著他就要再抹一次才能透過玻璃被看見。  
  
雷木思甚至不知道為什麼他仍然靜佇在此，還有他張得大大的嘴巴。  
  
天狼星最後放棄了試圖說出任何東西，然後開始寫起字來，他的手指在霧氣籠罩的玻璃上弄出長長的草寫筆畫。沒有任何東西是可以辨認的，而那也寫在了雷木思臉上，同時他皺起眉頭想著，或許天狼星才不是在寫國語，然後取而代之想要對璜說話。他試著將其倒過來看，但那依舊說不太通。天狼星捕捉到了雷木思的困惑，接著端詳著他的文字，像是試圖要找出哪裡錯了。  
  
  
  
  
  
在那瞬間，雷木思認為最好是轉過身回去工作。他並不知道為什麼天狼星會在這裡，而且他痛恨他的心只是因為能看見天狼星，就快要在他的胸口撞出一個洞來。最好是轉過身去。最好是轉過身去。 **轉過身……**  
  
但天狼星又再次寫起了字。他劃掉第一個句子，然後十分努力地專注在第二句的書寫，模樣呆透了。雷木思一開始努力地想讀懂它，但是當天狼星結束的時候，雷木思終於懂了。他懂了，然後他不斷不斷不斷地大笑，因為他很確定他正在作夢。他用力笑到淚水都聚集到他雙眼，他還覺得他的心臟隨時都會炸了開來。  
  
  
  
  
  
天狼星在玻璃的另一面不自在地跺著腳。他的手不停地擺弄著他外套的內裡，雷木思想他全都看懂了，直到天狼星拉出一枝紅玫瑰。那並不是完全筆直的，而且那看起來在天狼星口袋裡的旅途中有點壓扁了，可是那在任一個方面來說都是完美的。部份花瓣飄落到雪上，鮮紅對比著純白，和天狼星羞怯地微笑著。  
  
_……他愛我……_  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2012.03.10**  
>  不好意思地對雷米大叫：雷米生日快樂！（雖然遲了一些些啦XDD）  
> 同時也祝大家白色 ****情人節快樂、捏^-^（眾毆：也遲了吧？！）  
>  撫平後腦勺還硬要偷看的雷米好可愛呀呀呀！  
> 吃醋拿櫃檯出氣的雷米也很可愛、噗！  
> 不過雷米啊，你是以前遇到的人不夠有魅力啦！  
> 不然你看看小天狗狗才說幾句話而已  
> 就把人哄得團團轉  
> 還外帶回家吃乾抹淨  
> 連一點渣渣都沒有剩下（？）  
> 這不就是鐵錚錚的事實擺在眼前了嗎XDD？  
> （被狼爪狠巴：被吞掉算是哪門子生日賀文！！）  
>   
>   
> 作者有補充了一些文中所使用到的花朵所代表的花語如下：  
> 櫻花：生命的稍縱即逝  
> 黃玫瑰：友誼與關心  
> 康乃馨：純愛、愛慕、羨慕、好運  
> 一盆金盞菊：悲傷、絕望  
> 單朵紅玫瑰：我愛你  
> 有興趣的人可以自己再去查看看唷^-^！  
> 話說人家也有看過366天的生日花語呢，大家是哪朵花呢？  
> (人家的不是花、不是花啦、嗚嗚……Orz||||）  
> PS. 莉莉百合花的花語是：純潔  
> 　　不過生日花語（1/30）是金盞花（Marsh Marigold）：盼望的幸福  
> 　　詹姆是荷包花（Calceolaria）：援助  
> 　　雷米則是榆樹（Elm）：高貴  
>   
> 然後文章裡面提到的齋浦爾桌布（Rajasthani tablecloth）大概是像這個樣子  
>   
> 他們的傳統服飾相當艷麗呢。  
> 而齋浦爾，也有人直接音譯為拉加斯坦，是一個位於印度西北方的地區。位置如下：  
>   
> 話說人家在澳洲時有到印度餐廳打過工，是真的印度人開的。  
> 員工幾乎青一色都是純正的印度人。  
> 然後人家打工的餐廳經理有一次就說了，印度是三個Ｈ。Hot、Hairy、Horny  
> （哇咧…囧??!!!你怎麼跟人家女生講這個啊？雖然他們的確是說話百無禁忌就是了…Orz||||連是不是處子都隨口問）  
> 不過去年底Google確實有統計證明過，在該搜尋引擎上的「性（Sex）」搜尋量十大城市之中，印度就佔掉了七個，而巴基斯坦名列第一。而且人家在餐廳裡看到的掛毯或圖畫的確都是各種的愛愛姿勢和畫面（畫的！不是真人！真人的話會被抓吧XD？）  
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
